The present invention relates to a status signaling system and particularly to a system which is wireless.
In office and other environments, it is frequently desirable to provide nonverbal communications from one location to another indicating the status of, for example, the occupant of an office. Frequently, where an individual is engaged in a conference or otherwise does not want to be disturbed, interrupting phone calls, visitors, or the like can disrupt the meeting and/or thought concentration. In such a setting, it may also be desirable to communicate the fact that the individual does not want to be disturbed not only to, for example, the occupant's immediate staff, but also to, for example, a central clearing position such as a receptionist.
There exist several direct wired systems which provide systems by which the status of, for example, hotel rooms doctor's office rooms or the like have been provided with indicator lights to display to a central area the status of the room occupation. Representative of the numerous direct wired light and switch combinations include for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,682,654; 2,980,890, 3,155,597; 3,214,747; 3,228,020; 3,230,520; 3,254,335; 3,261,011; 3,430,244; 3,440,641; and 3,893,098. In each of these systems, switches are provided to typically provide two-way communications between first and second locations via direct interconnecting wire such that the status at one location can be monitored at a remote location and vice versa. Although these systems provide the desired signaling, they all involve permanent interconnecting wiring which, when multiple stations are involved, can require a significant number of interconnecting wires. Naturally, unless the system is installed during the initial construction of a building or office complex, its subsequent installation can require significant electrical wiring which may involve the removal of wall board, ceiling panels or the like.